Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night credits
Opening Logos * Filmation Presents Opening Credits * "Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night" ** Copyright MCMLXXXVII Filmation Associates * A Lou Scheimer Film * Original Songs Written by: Will Jennings, Barry Mann, Steve Tyrell * Music Composed and Performed by: Anthony Marinelli and Brian Banks * Screenplay by: Robby London, Barry O'Brien, Dennis O'Flaherty * Based on the Original Serial "The Adventures of Pinocchio" by: Carlo Collodi * Produced by: Lou Scheimer * Directed by: Hal Sutherland Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of ** Edward Asner .. Scalawag ** Tom Bosley .. Geppetto ** Lana Beeson .. Twinkle ** Linda Gary .. Bee Atrice ** Jonathan Harris .. Grumblebee ** James Earl Jones .. Emperor of the Night ** Rickie Lee Jones .. Fairy Godmother ** Don Knotts .. Gee Willikers ** Frank Welker .. Igor ** William Windom .. Puppetino *** and ** Scott Grimes .. Pinocchio * Associate Producers: John Grusd, Robby London, Erika Scheimer * Assistant to the Producer: Joyce Loeb * Music Supervised by: Erika Scheimer ** "Love is the Light Inside Your Heart" *** Words by: Will Jennings *** Music by: Barry Mann *** Performed by: Rickie Lee Jones *** Courtesy of Geffen Records ** "You're a Star" *** Words and Music by: Will Jennings *** Performed by: Kid Creole and the Coconuts *** Courtesy of Sire Records ** "Do What Makes You Happy" *** Words by: Will Jennings *** Music by: Steve Tyrell *** Performed by: Lana Beeson * Songs Produced by: Steve Tyrell and Barry Mann for Tyrell-Mann Productions ** "Neon Cabaret" *** Composed and Performed by: Anthony Marinelli and Brian Banks * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Mark Curry * "Love is the Light" Recorded by: David Kitay * Music Recorded at: Sonar Productions, Inc., Hollywood, CA * Dance Choreography: Alfredo Desio * Vice President in Charge of Production: Joe Mazzuca * Production Managers: Bob Pope, Chuck Mitman * Production Coordinator: Susan O'Brien * Art Director: John Grusd * Production Design: Gerald Forton, Pat Wong, Tenny Henson, Ray Aragon, Rick Maki, Rex Barron, Phil Ortiz, T. Bird, Connie Schurr, Frank Frezzo, Cliff Voorhees, Tom Shannon * Graphic Designer: Victoria A. Brooks * Production Sculptor: Christopher P. Peterson * Pre-Production · Production Coordinator: Chris Weber * Storyboard Supervisor: Tom Tataranowicz * Storyboard Artists: Warren Greenwood, Kevin Harkey, Vicky Jenson, Tom Sito * Layout Supervisors: Dave West, Wes Herschensohn * Layout: Craig Armstrong, Rex Barron, T. Bird, Armando Carrillo, Curtis Cim, Tom Coppola, Alberto DeMello, Frank Frezzo, David Hilberman, Karenia Kaminski, Chrystal Klabunde, John Koch, Leandro Martinez, James McLean, Dan Mills, Gale Morgan, Armando Norte, Michael O'Mara, John Perry, William Recinos, Tom Shannon, Michael Spooner, Isis Thompson, Cliff Voorhees, Sherilan Weinhart * Assistant Layout Supervisors: Barbara Benedetto, Irma Rosien * Assistant Layout: Bronwen Barry, Ellen Kashan, Jenifer Costin, Patricia Keppler, Susan Semer, Nancy Ugoretz * Supervising Animators: John Celestri, Chuck Harvey, Kamoon Song * Animators: Robert Alvarez, Carl Bell, Bob Carlson, Yi-Chih Chen, Doug Crane, James Davis, Zeon Davush, Edward De Mattia, Will Finn, James George, Fernando Gonzalez, Steve Gordon, Fred Grable, Lennie K. Graves, Daniel Haskett, John Howley, Ruth Kissane, Clarke Lagerstrom, Jang Woo Lee, Ernesto Lopez, Mircea Manta, Mauro Maressa, Costy Mustatea, Emory Myrick, Bill Nunes, Eduardo Olivares, Jack Ozark, Kevin Petrilak, Young Kyu Rhim, Lenord Robinson, Joe Roman, Mike Sanger, Louis Scarborough, Thomas Sito, Bruce W. Smith, Jason So, Ken Southworth, Leo Sullivan, Bob Tyler, Pat Ventura, Allen Wilzbach, Bruce Woodside * Special Effects Animation Supervisor: Bruce B. Heller * Special Effects Animation: Esther Barr, Glenna Chaika, Margaret Craig-Chang, Mark Dindal, Randy Fullmer, Brett Hisey, Kim Knowlton, Hope London, Mark Myer, James Stribling, Phillip Young * Assistant Special Effects Animation: Dan Chaika, Phil Cummings, Mabel Gesner, Hector Isola, Craig Littell-Herrick, Celia Mercer * Director of Color: Ervin L. Kaplan * Background Painters: Joseph Binggeli, Al Budnick, Ruben Chavez, Gary Conklin, Flamarion Fereira, Dean Gordon, Ann Guenther, Robert Kalafut, Tim Maloney, David McBride, Tom O'Loughlin, Rolando Oliva, Don A. Peters, Craig Robertson, Don Schweikert, Robert E. Stanton, Don Watson * Assistant Animation Supervisors: Bruce Strock, Doris Plough * Key Assistant Animators: Philo Barnhart, Kathi Castillo, Ken Cope, Susan Craig, Dori Littell-Herrick, Rusty Mills, Brett Newton, Judy Niver, Don Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Nelson Recinos, Dana M. Reemes, Karen Rosenfield, Mark Rouse, Randy Sanchez, Michael Show, George Sukara, Haile Taylor, Isis Thompson, Mac Torres, Ron Westlund * Assistant Animators: Eugene Ahn, Sung Chul Ahn, Ruben Apodaca, Elizabeth Arons, Rich Arons, Arland Barron, Bronwen Barry, Vincente Bassols, Munir Bhatti, James Bird, Virginia Bogart, Sheldon Borenstein, Richard Bowman, Sheila Brown, Ben Burgess, Consuelo Cataldi, Hyunsook Cho, Chris Chu, Pat Clark, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Lee Crowe, Eric Daniels, Tom Decker, Chris Dent, Betty Doyle, Eileen Dunn, Teresa Eidenbock, Bill Eigle, Derek Eversfield, Diana Falk, Rick Farmiloe, Melissa Freeman, Mike Genz, Mike Gerard, Ko Hashiguchi, Sandra Henkin, Richard Hoffman, LaVera Hoyes, Leonard Johnson, Chan Woo Jung, Michael Kawesky, Paulette King, Nancy Kniep, Rick Kohlschmidt, Jane Krupka, Boo Won Lee, Jim Logan, Jules Marino, Tom Mazzocco, Larry Miller, William Mims, James McArdle, Sherri Murray, David Nethery, Mike Oliva, Sean Platter, Mike Polvani, Cheryl Polakow, Andrew Ramos, Frank Recinos, Lloyd Rees, Mary Robertson, Bonnie Robinson, Susan Rodgers, Chris Rutkowski, Raul Salaiz, Won Chul Shin, Stan Somers, Alan Sperling, Janice Stocks, Susan Sugita-Ray, Marty Schwartz, Louis Tate, Amanda Thompson, Marshall Toomey, Gisele Van Bark, Tran Vu, Allen Wade, Chris Wahl, Mitchell Walker Jr., Stan Wallace, Terry Walsh, Vance Welty, Dave Woodman, Kevin Wurzer, Won Yoo, Mi Ri Yoon, Eun Ok Yu * Animation Breakdown: Mark Barrows, Paul Bauman, Jerry Lee Brice, Lillian Chapman, Kent Culotta, Lee Dunkman, James Fujii, Karen Hardenbergh, Mike Kazaleh, Michael Lipman, Terri Martin, Gary Payne, Sherie Pollack, Lucinda Ann Sanderson, Duffy Steele, David Teague, William Tucker, Cristi L. Vitello, Eileen Wilson, Margie Wright-Stansbery, Tomihiro Yamaguchi * Inbetweeners: Earl Rock Benedetto, Mark Chavez, Tom Ellery, John Elliot, Craig Evans, Wendie L. Fischer, Carolyn Froblom Gliona, Guy Hubbard, Haesock Hwang, Tim Ingersoll, Myung Kang, Chang Yei Kim, Dan Kuemmel, Joe McDonough, Hitomi Nishitani, Jong Won Park, Marsha Park, Terri Ro, Sabrina Silver, Bill Thinnes * Assistant Animation Production Assistants: Sandy Cowan, Mary Bloomquist * Video: Brett Hayden, Doug Pakes, Chuck Powell * Animation Checking Supervisor: Kathy Barrows Fulmer * Animation Checking Supervisor Assistant: Annamarie Costa * Animation Checking: Bunty Dranko, Kathrin Victor, Merle Welton * Xerox Supervisor: John Remmel * Xerox Department Supervisor Assistant: William Ziegler * Xerox Processors: Douglas Eugene Casper, Warren Coffman, Robert Erhart, Gareth Fishbaugh, Kathy Gilmore, Dan Mendoza, Walter Menendez, Rosalina Ortiz, Paul Stephen, James Stocks, Angelo Villani * Xerox Checkers: Robert Avery, Marlene Burkhart, Sharon Dabek, Heidi Ewing, Catherine Parotino, Dean Stanley, Leyla Suero-Pelaez, Carmi Teves, Joanne Villani, Janet M. Zoll * Head of Ink and Paint Mark-Up: Flavia Mitman * Assistant Head of Ink and Paint Mark-Up: Sarah Seaberry * Ink and Paint Mark-Up: Patti Erhart, Gay Smith, Cindy Surage, Irma Velez * Head of Ink and Paint Special Effects: Ashley S. Lupin * Ink and Paint Special Effects: Casey Clayton, Chris Conklin, Marjorie Elliston, Karen Elston, Lillian Fitts, Rita Giddings, Mi Kyung Kwon, Stephanie Myers, Virginia Stockton, Linda Webber, Lee Wood * Head of Airbrush Effects: David J. Zywicki * Airbrush Effects: Melody Hughes, Robin D. Kane, Corry Kingsbury, Annette Leavitt, Kevin Oakley * Head of Final Checking: Howard Schwartz * Ink and Paint Final Checking: Laurel Harper, Charlotte Clark, Lorraine Couzzi, Rhonda Hicks, Naomi Johnson, Teri McDonald, Marisha Noroski, Yolanda Rearick, Karin Texter, Annette Vandenberg * Paint Lab Technician: Ann Sorensen * Paint Lab Technician Assistant: Karen Comella * Inkers: Maria Alvarez, Laura Craig, Johanna Lohr, Chris Stock * Ink and Paint Repairs: Sparkie Parker * Assistant Ink and Paint Repairers: Chuck Gefre, Anna Helquist * Painters: Lada Babicka, Russell Blandino, Susan Burke, Tania Burton, Daryl Casper, Mimi Clayton, Patricia Cowling, Elena Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Kim Dahl, Mari Daugherty, Jean DuBois, Betsy Ergenbright, Phyllis Fields, Joyce Frey, Vickie Gaffney, Alison Gefre, Peter Gentle, Staci Gleed, Mary Grant, Valerie Green, Carolyn Guske, Evelyn Hairpetian, Laurel Harper, Karen Hooper, Odin Hor, Dorma Hughes, Kathleen Irvine, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Monica Kogler, Thomas Kurucz, Kristin Lande, Denise Link, Kim Manley, Sue Masterson, Jean Miller, Lana Nelson, Diane Nielsen, Patricia Pettinelli, Linda Praamsma, Gale A. Raleigh, Bonnie Ramsey, Susan Reagan, Jean Remmel, Sally Reymond, Colene Riffo, Lori Rudman, Mary Sime, Sheryl Smith, Fumiko Sommer, Roxane M. Taylor, Helga Vanden Berge, Helen Vives, Valerie Walker, Helen Whitman * Ink and Paint Production Assistant: Joan O'Brien * Camera Supervisor: F.T. Ziegler * Assistant Camera Supervisor: Dean Teves * Camera: Steven P. Damiani, Veronica Hantke, Ronald Jackson, Robert Jacobs, David J. Link, Lin-Z Rogers, Richard Taylor, Charles Warren, Jerry Whittington * Assistant to Camera: William Leavitt * Motion Control Photography Supervisor: Dan C. Larsen * Motion Control Photography: Steven Wilzbach * Camera Computer System: Cinetron Computer Systems Inc. * Post Production Supervisor: George Mahana * Assistant Supervising Film Editor: Joe Gall * Film Editors: Jeffrey Patch, Rick Gehr * Sound Editors: Steve Burger, Hector Gika, Bill Kean, Charles Rychwalski * Assistant Film Editors: Sara Freeland, Keith Sutherland * Assistant Sound Editors: Ed Duran, Sue Odjakjian, Laura Cohen, Gael Chandler * Sound Recordist: Louis Montoya * Pre-Production Mixer: Pat Somerset * Assistant to the Post Production Supervisor: Diane Bacon * Film Coordinators: June Gilham, Christie Meyer * Film and Video Distribution Coordinator: Joe Simon * Sonnd by B&B Sound Studios, Inc. * Dubbing Mixers: Jeff Habush, Greg Russell * Production Controller: Hal Waite, Jr. * Assistant Production Controller: David Buhler * Color by CFI * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXVII Filmation Associates * Made Entirely in U.S.A. * This film is dedicated to Joyce Gard and Wes Herschensohn "Your Creative Talents Will Continue to Entertain Children of All Ages." * Laboratories GTC Joinville, France Category:Filmation Associates Category:New World Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:R&G Video Category:The Video Collection Category:Starmaker Entertainment Category:Palace Pictures Category:Hoyts Distribution Category:RocVale Film Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:BCI Eclipse Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Delta Home Entertainment Category:Fox Video Category:Entertainment Rights Category:Roadshow Entertainment Video Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Roadshow Home Video Category:Universal Home Entertainment Category:Universal Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Vestron Video International Category:Universal Pictures Category:Reel Entertainment Category:Reel DVD Category:Reel Australia Category:Music Video Distributors (MVD) Category:Image Entertainment Category:Rated G